


A Day Off

by unitydorian



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Angst, Good Karma Delsin Rowe, I'd say it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitydorian/pseuds/unitydorian
Summary: Delsin finally has a day off from everything and the events from the story finally hit him. Short Drabble, also wrote this in like thirty minutes.





	A Day Off

After Augustine was finally locked up, the conduits were free to go where they pleased, and his tribe was healed up, Delsin created a mural in honor of Reggie. Only he did so a month ago and everyone seemed to get back to their normal doings. Fetch was in and out of Curdun Cay, helping as many conduits as she could, and Eugene was helping normal people be more accepting of them. 

Delsin was proud of his two friends for doing their best and he often helped them when they asked, but he was more involved with the dismantling of the D.U.P around Seattle, and while most of their troops were gone a few still lingered, mainly the undercover agents. He decided after a while to move out of Salmon Bay to stay near the action. He rented an apartment just a few blocks from the space needle so he’d always have a view of his work. 

Most of the time, Delsin was busy with whatever the world shoved in his face, but today? Today he had nothing to focus on. He didn’t need to get out of bed, Fetch didn’t ask for his help and neither did Eugene. Betty was busy with helping the remainder of the tribe get back on their feet, so seeing her was out of the option. He missed having someone to talk to. He missed Reggie.

Delsin laid in his bed. It was officially one month since his death, the funeral was over and Delsin was always so distracted that the one day he finally had a break from everything, it hit him. Reggie wasn’t coming back. He was gone. Augustine killed him. 

He curled up on his side. He felt like he was going to throw up. He took a deep, shaky breath and Delsin couldn't stop himself as he began to cry. He was all alone. His mother was gone, his father too. He, of course, had Betty and loved her as if she was his mother--hell grandmother really, but he was all alone.

He missed the stupid arguments and the video games they would play together as children. He missed waking up to Reggie telling him to get a real job before he set off to his own. He even missed when Reggie would try to arrest him after he vandalize some building. He missed his older brother. Reggie was his hero and would always be. 

Tears flowed through his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Everything started pouring out and Delsin couldn't stop himself from letting it all explode. He was angry and sad at the same time. He knows it was the right thing to do, to let Augustine live, but just a small piece of him just wanted to see her suffer the same fate that she dealt Reggie. 

He knows thinking like that isn’t healthy, or is even close to being right. She’s in prison, she’s facing her crimes. She’s gone, away from everyone else. He knows she’s not going to hurt anyone else. No one else has to go through what he did with Reggie. 

Delsin glanced over at his clock. 12:34 P.M. He needs to get up, but today he just can’t find the energy, so he turns to his other side and pulls the covers over his shoulders and allows himself to fall back into a deep sleep. He takes his day off from the world to let his emotions hit him, to allow them to catch up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly a vent fic. Two friends of mine died under the same circumstances earlier this year (in feb and june) and its been pretty hard. But I decided to make a fic about Delsin missing Reggie because i haven't really seen any but idk maybe they exist i just haven't really looked, but I put Delsin a bit in my position bc this is how i've been feeling for the most part. Anyway i hope u guys enjoyed this story, sorry about the small detail of my life, let me know if u guys want me to write anything. thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
